dreams forever
by ABlueBlob4rmVegas
Summary: While on a trip to the moon a terrible accident hits Dimsdale, and fairy world alike and the only people and fairies who survived was Timmy and his godparents Cosmo and Wanda….now homeless and alone in the world can the only parents he has left save him?


While on a trip to the moon a terrible accident hits Dimsdale, and fairy world alike; and the only people and fairies who survived was Timmy and his godparents Cosmo and Wanda….now homeless and alone in the world can the only parents he has left save the boy they had grown to love? Can they show him that even though dreams are shattered and homes are torn that no matter where he goes he would always belong and have parents to love and protect him?

To those who have ever given up on a dream only to find it again….

**((_Note to the readers_: I do not own any of the fairlyoddparents characters and everything names, places ECT… those belong to the creator Butch Hartman))**

**((I'm new at this and it's my first try so be gentle…and I am not the best of writers so I am open for suggestions or any changes you might have)) **

The cautious, calm, loving pink haired fairy named Wanda stood outside her castle in the fishbowl. Her golden scales glistened in the night as she watched the little 10 year old boy she had grown fond of sleep. He seemed rather peaceful as he lied there smiling absent mindedly. He then went still as he lied there sort of lifelessly that seemed to make Wanda fidget gently. Cosmo appeared in the castle doorway and saw his wife. His first instinct was to go to her but he couldn't seem to move. He watched with interest and realized that his wife, Wanda, was acting in a way he had seen her do only a few times since they became Timmy's godparents. She was being motherly. As Cosmo raked his brain he couldn't recall a time when he had seen Timmy's real mother watch her son sleep. After at least ten minuets passed Cosmo decided to get Wanda but as he was about to near her she poofed out of the fishbowl and appeared into the room. She grew adult human sized and gently scooped the young boy into her arms and holding him tight rocked him back and forth ever so gently like a mother would. Cosmo smiled delicately at the scene before him. He knew his wife longed for a child of her own and frowned at the thought of not being able to have one. He looked on as his beloved wife tucked Timmy back into bed; the young child seemed oblivious to the world about him. Wanda stood there watching him a few more minuets then slowly shrunk back to her fairy size and poofed back into the fishbowl. She was startled when she saw Cosmo unsure of what to say but at the moment nothing had to be said for he knew exactly what she felt. The green haired fairy embraced his wife lovingly as he then tenderly kissed her cheek and holding hands they disappeared inside the purple castle in the fishbowl…

The next morning….

Timmy woke with a start. The sound of his mom and dad echoed threw the hall as they did their normal routine of scream up and down as well as chase each other throughout the house. It wasn't until recent that they had started doing this and when Timmy tried to complain about this to his parents they only laughed and pushed it aside saying that Timmy was being a wimp. Tiredly Timmy threw the covers over his head only for them to be pulled off by his godmother, Wanda. "Morning sport" Wanda replied cheerfully as she had done continuously every morning. "Morning Wanda" Timmy replied tiredly. The ten year old boy stretched lightly as he yawned. He grumbled something when he heard his parents shout as loud as they could. Timmy figured they were trying to annoy the neighbors the Dunkelberg's. Timmy had had enough; his parents had ruined every chance he had to sleep late on the weekend. Slowly he looked up at his godmother who wasn't paying any attention. Wanda was lost in thought staring blankly at the Fishbowl. Cosmo was playing with his wand as he floated beside his wife. "I wish we could go to the moon" Timmy blurted out. Taken back by the outburst Wanda looked at Timmy but before she could nag on about how it wasn't the best idea Cosmo had already granted the wish and before long they were on the lunar surface miles from their home. "Timmy" Wanda asked calmly "Why are we on the moon" but before she got an answer Timmy had wished for a bed, blanket, pillow and gravity inside a small dome. Once the wish was granted she looked at the boy again repeating the same question only to receive another wish for an answer. "I wish the nightstand and your fishbowl was here too and I wish I had a glass of water" the young boy mumbled. "Timmy why are we here" Wanda grumbled slightly agitated. Timmy looked up and replied "Because I want to sleep late and the only place cool to lay and the only place quiet to be is away from everyone else except my godparents" Cosmo smiled making a face to his wife and Wanda shook her head. She watched Timmy toss and turn for a while. He wasn't very comfortable in the astrounaught outfit and finally facing defeat got up and wished everything but the fishbowl and his suit away. "Well Timmy since were already up here want to race" Cosmo said playfully. Wanda sighed heavily and shook her head "I'll watch" she finally replied. "Okay then Wanda tell us when to go" Wanda smiled and counted to three then replied "Go" in a heartbeat the two where gone. Hours past and both Timmy and Cosmo had finally found a game to play that involved all three of them. Timmy glanced about and said "Hey Wanda lets go home and have a picnic at the beach" Cosmo smiled happily at the idea especially when it involved food. Wanda figured it would be rather relaxing and nodded "Sure kido" she smiled "As long as Wanda's not cooking" Cosmo added only to receive a small glare from his wife. Timmy chuckled but remained silent. "Alright but we should run home first and get you out of your pj's" Wanda smiled. They agreed and poofed back home only to be startled at what lye before them….


End file.
